


ART for 'Hello Flying Fatality'

by raktajinos



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa Diaz, Vampire Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for 'Hello Flying Fatality'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello, Flying Fatality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073887) by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky). 



> I was delighted to once again do art for stars_inthe_sky. I hope you like this. :)

  
  



End file.
